


like cherries and wine

by captainegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, June deserver her own main character moment okay?, June is a disaster gay, Meet-Cute, Nora is a waitress, Pez is simply having a good time, RWRB Romance Week, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: June meets up with Pez for brunch where she, literally, runs into a cute waitress.
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: RWRB Romance Week





	like cherries and wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of the [RWRB Romance Week](https://rwrb-fests.tumblr.com/post/641937051528445952/rwrb-romance-week-its-the-season-of-love-and) 💐  
> Prompt: meet-cute
> 
> no beta

It’s pouring outside, heavy raindrops drumming on the pavement as June hurries through the crowded streets of New York. 

Her day started off as terrible and the weather gods seemingly were after her. She overslept her alarm, spilt her coffee twice (once all over her new pair of white pants, and the second time over the counter and her laptop), couldn’t find her umbrella, and now she’s late for her brunch date with her best friend, Pez.

Why Pez had to choose a restaurant across town is way beyond June but when the place finally comes in sight, she is drenched to the bone, and the laptop she has stuffed into her tote bag to take it to the repair shop later is probably dead for good.

Fuck. She really can’t afford a new laptop right now. Maybe her brother has an old one she can use in the meantime. June decides to give him a call later.

She wipes rain off of her brow and pushes open the door with a little too much force, completely overlooking the waitress crossing her path and crashing into her. Time seems to stand still for a second when the two of them almost topple over but for some miraculous reason, the fall never comes.

June slowly opens her eyes that she had unconsciously squeezed shut. 

The world around her is tilted a little and a waterfall of dark curls tickles her face. Her eyes wander up and are met with a pair of hazel brown eyes, framed by long lashes and heavy eyeliner. The girl is grinning, the corners of her bold red lips curled attractively. She probably tastes like cherries and wine.

June’s brain shortcuts when she tries to open her mouth because this girl has to be the most beautiful person she has ever seen. _Fuck._

“Hey there,” the girl says and helps June back on her feet.

June continues to stare at her, still unable to bring herself to say anything but lucky for her, Pez comes sweeping it. “June, darling. What an entrance,” he greets her and gives her two kisses, one on each cheek.

Pez looks dazzling as always. His hair is shaved short, dark brown eyes lined with gold and two enormous hoops dangle from his ears. The rest of his outfit is as unfitting as an outfit can be for the New York weather but there’s not a single wet spot on his clothes.

“Sorry,” Pez turns to the girl, “June here is a little clumsy sometimes.”

June finally finds her words again and smiles sheepishly, glancing down at the girl’s nametag. Nora. “I really didn’t mean to body you like that. I’m usually not that much of a disaster.”

Pez beside her chuckles.

“I don’t mind being bodies by a pretty woman like you,” Nora says, hand on her hip. “Table for two?” she asks, probably remembering that she's actually working right now.

June feels herself blush a little and nods. "For two, yes. Thank you."

Nora gestures for them to follow her. As they make their way through tables and giant potted plants, Pez leans over and whispers, “She’s definitely into you. To be fair, I would be too after an entrance like that."

June elbows him. “You’re such an ass sometimes, Pezza.”

“And you love me for it,” Pez replies with a wink.

When Nora later slides June her number, June is convinced for just a second that she's unknowingly playing a part in a romantic comedy but when she reads the little message Nora scribbled under her number, June doesn't care if it's cheesy or ripped straight from a sappy romance movie. All she knows is that she's very gay and has a date with Nora next weekend.

_You don't have to fall for me, just trip a little._  
_\- Nora xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated 🧡
> 
> Come and join the [RWRB discord server](https://discord.gg/DVqeKTtxqK) (open to anyone)!


End file.
